Another Problem child!
by Luna Kurotsuki
Summary: What if there was another problem child with the group? What if she was from Izayoi's world? What if she understood him unlike everyone else because they're very similar? What if she caught the interest others? But enough with the what ifs. Its better to just read the story. Come! See her journey with the group! Maybe future pairing with Izayoi and my OC character, it depends.


**Okay. So I just started watching Problem Children coming from another world Aren't they. And it's a great anime so far. I wanted to add my own OC character though. Sorry for those who already finished watching it, but I haven't finished yet. So it may not be perfect.**

**Summary:**

**What if there was another problem child with the group? What if she was from Izayoi's world? What if she understood him unlike everyone else because they're very similar? What if she caught the interest others? But enough with the what ifs. Its better to just read the story. Come! See her journey with the group! Maybe future pairing with Izayoi and my OC character, it depends.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own any of the Problem children coming from another world aren't they characters. If I did, I would already have my OC character in it.**

* * *

"Interesting. Someone managed to get this in. Seems like I'll be having some fun." A girl chuckled. She had long dark purple hair that nearly touched the floor. Her eyes was a beautiful royal amethyst and she wore all black. There was her leather jacket, a black bikini top like clothing, a thin transparent black top, black sweatpants, black combat boots, and black finger-less gloves. There was an amethyst necklace and ring that matched her eyes. She had beads of sweat due to her previous activity, combat training. She opened the letter. As soon as she finished reading it, there was a blinding flash and she was suddenly falling from the sky with three familiar people. She landed in the water and swam up.

"The hell was that for?! Not that I minded, since it's very cooling after a good training, but give me a warning next time!" She yelled when she swam to the shore.

"Yo Luna." A boy with short, light blonde spiky hair said at the same time.

"Ah. Izayoi-san. Nice to see you again." Luna said.

"But I can't believe this. They tossed us up into the sky without any warning. If they screwed up, we'd have crashed into the ground and died instantly." Asuka commented squeezing out the water in her clothes.

"Tell me about it." Luna scoffed.

"Yeah seriously. It could have been game over. So, who are you guys anyways. Besides Luna." Izayoi asked.

"I'd like to ask the same, Mr. high School student with the mean-looking eyes." Asuka asked.

"Just to get it out there... You guys got that weird letter too?" Izayoi asked.

"Yes, but you shouldn't address me as guys. My name is Asuka Kudou. Remember that from now on. And who might you be, girl holding the cat?" Asuka said.

"You Kasukabe. I'm the same." She said wiping the water off of the cat.

"I see. Nice to meet you, Kasukabe-san. You? Girl with purple hair?" Asuka asked.

"Luna Nightingale at your service." Luna curtsied.

"And you, the dangerous, unrefined-looking guy, would be?" Asuna asked.

"I have to thank you for that wonderful antagonistic introduction of yours. As you can see, I'm dangerous, unrefined and the name's Izayoi Sakamaki. I'm also crude, vicious, and hedonistic. I'm the worst type of person there is, so I recommend reading all the warning labels before taking that attitude when dealing with me, Little Miss. But might I add, she is also the same." Izayoi said pointing at Luna.

"I'll think about it if you write down all of those warning labels in a manual." Asuka said.

"Seriously? I'll write something up a bit later, so you better be ready." Izayoi said.

"By the way. You certainly got bigger since the last time I saw you." Izayoi added staring at Luna's chest. Her face turned red.

"Pervert!" She said punching him with tremendous force that he flew back into the lake.

"Okay, so fine, they brought us here, but why aren't they here to greet us?" Izayoi asked coming on shore again.

"You got a point." Asuka said.

"Oh well, how about we ask that person hiding over there?" Izayoi asked.

"Oh, you noticed as well?" Asuka asked.

"Of course. I never lose at hide and seek. You noticed too right?" Izayoi asked Luna and You.

"From downwind, I know they're there, even if I dont want to." You said.

"Of course. What do you expect?" Luna asked flicking her hair back.

"Eh. You're pretty interesting. Hey you know we know you're there right? Just come out already." Izayoi said ignoring Luna.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Luna pouted.

"Y-You know, when you act so scary..." A girl began coming out.

"If you're not going to come out on your own, then fine." Izayoi jumped and broke the tree.

"What's that about?" Asuka asked.

"Cosplay?" You and Luna asked at the same time.

"N-No, Black Rabbit doesn't cosplay." She said. The three began chasing her while Luna just layer down relaxing.

"W-Wait a second!" She said and fell.

"Who is this?" Izayoi asked

"A bunny person?" Asuka added.

"P-Please calm down, the three of you." She said and You walked up to her and grabbed her ear.

"Wait a second! What's the idea of trying to pull off Black Rabbit's wonderful ears the first time meeting her?" She said trying to get her ear back.

"It sates my curiosity." You replied.

"Still you can't just do as you please!" She said breaking free.

"So these bunny ears are real, then?" Izayoi asked as her grabbed it.

"Let me feel." Asuka said and grabbed the other.

"Wait! Black Rabbit's ears are..." She screamed.

"SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" Luna yelled at the girl.

"I... I can't believe this. This must be what they call a lack of discipline in the classroom." She panted tired

"Just hurry up and talk." Izayoi told the girl

"Right." She sighed.

* * *

"Welcome everyone. To the world of Little Garden!" She said.

"Little garden?" Asuka asked.

"Yes! We are willing to give the four of you the chance to participate in the Gift games. That's why we called you here!" She said.

"Gift games?" Luna asked.

"You might have realized already, but the four of you are not normal humans. The special powers that the three of you have are gifts given to you by various war gods, demons, spirits, and stars. In other words, blessings. The Gift Games are competitive games that make use of those blessings, even betting with them. This alittle Garden has various stages created for that purpose." She said.

"Must you bet with your own power?" Asuka asked.

"Not necessarily. There are various chips in the game. Gifts, money, land, resources, prestige, and people. The higher value the chips you place, the greater the rewards you can win. However, in order to receive a reward, you must clear the conditions the host sets, and win the game." She explained.

"Right here." You raised a hand.

"Go ahead." She said.

"What's a host?" You asked.

"That would be the people who preside over the Gift Games and administer them." She answered.

"Can anyone become one?" Luna asked.

"As long as you can prepare a prize. That's why you have war gods and shopping district merchants. The games range from being treacherous, difficult, and life-threatening, to simple lotteries. There are all different types! However I imagine there's mich you won't be able to pick up just by hearing my explanation. So how about we play a simple game right now?" She asked holding up cards.

"What?" Izayoi asked.

"There are communities of sorts in this world. Communities, collectives, societies. Residents of this world must be part of a given community. Rather, you can say that, it would be difficult for them to live if they aren't." She snapped her finger and a table appeared.

"I wouldn't mind letting you join the community that Black a Rabbit is part of, but having people around who couldn't win Gift Games would be a problem. Indeed, quite a serious problem. You'd be in the way, nothing but trouble. You'd slow everyone down." Black Rabbit said.

"Are you trying to test us?" Izayoi asked.

"Is that a challenge?" Luna asked at the same time.

"Wait a second. We haven't even said anything." Asuka said.

"If you're not up to it, you can always refuse." Black Rabbit said.

"That's quite an interesting way to provoke someone." Izayoi said.

"I'm glad you liked it." Black Rabbit said.

"What are the rules of the game?" Luna asked.

"We'll use these cards. Please pick face cards from the fifty two cards you see here, but you only get one chance. And each person can only pick one card." Black Rabbit said.

"Can we use any method we want to do so?" Asuka asked.

"As long as it doesn't conflict with the rules. By the way, I, Black Rabbit, have the ability of Judge Master. You can't break the rules when I'm around. The rabbit's eyes and ears are connected to the Little Garden's central network." Black Rabbit said.

"What about the chips? Are we betting with gifts?" Izayoi asked.

"All of you have just come to the Little Garden, so we'll play without chips this time. If you insist, you can out your pride on the line?" Black Rabbit said.

"What if we win?" Luna asked.

"Let's see, I'm that case, then Black Rabbit, a servant of a God will do any one thing you ask of me." Black Rabbit said.

"Oh? Anything you say?" Izayoi asked staring at her chest.

"Uh... But nothing sexual!" Black Rabbit said covering it up.

"I was just kidding. Besides I already have this beauty." Izayoi said bringing Luna closer to his chest.

"I'm not yours!" Luna said blushing, pushing him away.

"Anyways, what do you want to do?" Izayoi asked.

"That goes without saying." Asuka said.

"Yeah, let's do it." You agreed.

"Yeah." Luna and Izayou agreed.

"Game established!" Black Rabbit said. A scroll appeared.

"What's that?" Asuka asked.

"A Geass Roll. A contract of sorts pertaining to the game. The rules of the game, as well as the ways to win, are written there." Black Rabbit explained.

"Okay, got it." Izayoi said.

"But beforehand, let us take a look at those cards." Luna added.

"Okay, I don't mind." Black Rabbit said.

"Who's going first?" Asuka asked.

"Izayoi." Luna said knowing what he's going to do. The two had much in common. Their minds and personality is so similar, people often called the, the Devil's twin.

"Thanks for your wonderfully intimidating speech earlier." Izayoi said after looking at the cards a little.

"N-No problem!" Black Rabbit said.

"I'll take this one!" Izayoi slammed his hand down and made the cards flip. The three other girls took their cards that was now faced up.

"W-Wait a second! That wasn't..." Black Rabbit said.

"We're not breaking any rules. We chose face cards from the cards on the table. One card per person. Am I wrong?" Izayoi asked.

"That's right, but..." Black Rabbit said and her ear twitched.

"The Little Garden's central net has determined that your method was valid. Asuka-san, Luna-san and You-san have cleared the victory conditions. B-But Izayoi, you haven't won yet!" Black Rabbit said.

"Hey, just who do you think I am?" Izayoi revealed the card his hand was on.

"H-How did you..." Black Rabbit asked.

"He remembered them. Just like I did." Luna said giving Izayoi a high fived.

"I remembered the position of every card. The card next to this one is the nine of diamonds. This is the two of clubs. The jack of spades." Izayoi said.

"The six of spades. The three of diamonds. The Ace of Hearts." Luna said flipping the correct cards.

"You're pretty good, but thanks to that, the methods we thought up were wasted." Asuka said. You nodded in agreement.

"Sorry about that. Hey Black Rabbit." Izayoi said.

"Y-Yes?" She asked.

"How about I get you to do something off the bat?" Izayou asked.

"I-I said nothing sexual!" Black Rabbit said.

"That sounds fun in its own right, but there's only one thing I want to ask of you." Izayoi said.

"Wh-What is it?" Black Rabbit asked.

"Is this world fun?" Luna and he asked at the same time.

"Yes! The Gift Games are heavenly and demonic games in which only those who have surpassed normal humans can participate. Black Rabbit guarantees that the Little Garden is far more interesting than the lower world!" Black Rabbit said.

* * *

"Master Jin, I've brought new friends!" Black Rabbit called in the distance.

"Welcome back, Black Rabbit. Are those two women the ones?" Jin welcomed.

"Yes, the 4 here are... Huh? Where's the other 2?" Black Rabbit asked.

"Izayoi-kun said he was going to see the edge of the world real quick and took off. Luna followed him." Asuka said.

"Why didn't you stop them?!" Black Rabbit asked.

"He told us not to stop him." Asuka said looking back.

"Why didn't you tell Black Rabbit? She asked.

"He told us, 'Don't tell Black Rabbit'." You said looking back.

"You're lying. You've got to be lying. You two just didn't want to bother with it, did you?" Black rabbit asked.

"Yeah." The two girls responded looking at Black Rabbit. She sighed and slumped down.

"B-Black Rabbit. The edge of the world is..." Jin said.

"I know. Master Jin, please lead them the rest of the way. Black Rabbit will capture the 'Problem Children'!" She said and her hair turned a pretty shade of pink along with her ears and tail.

"You've insulted me, praised as 'Aristocrat of the Litlte Garden'. I'll make you regret this to the core of your souls!" Black Rabbit said and quickly jumped off.

"Little Garden rabbits can hop around pretty fast." Asuka commented.

"The rabbits are the servants of the founder of the Little Garden." Jin informed.

"Anyways, come this way. I'll show you into the Little Garden." Jin invited them in.

"Tee hee. Don't stop him Black Rabbit. This is his fight." Luna said sitting on a branch of a tree swinging her legs back and forth.

"I picked this fight, and he wants to finish it!" Izayoi said.

"You've got guts kid! If you can tKe this blow, I'll give you the win." The water God said.

"You've got to be kidding. A fight isn't won once a victor is decided, it's won when someone loes." Luna said.

"She's right you know." Izayoi said.

"That's the last dumb thing that'll ever come out of your mouth!" The water serpent sent a furious blow which Izayoi stopped. He jumped up and kicked the serpent rendering it unconscious.

"That was quick. But I could've done it faster." Luna said jumping down.

* * *

**I skipped parts of the first episode, but I don't feel like typing so much if it's really not that necessary. But I'll try not to do that next time. I know the first episode, it doesn't seem to different from the story but the next time it'll hopefully be more interesting. I wanted to write this story since I like the fact that there's another female character, but one that came from Izayoi's world who understands him. It'll probably be a pairing between them. But if you don't want that, I may or may not change it then.**


End file.
